Magic, Of course
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: OneShot. Pretty random: Harry and Draco work together on a float for a parade. Disaster ensues.


**Magic, Of course**

x.x.x.x

"I couldn't have done this without you?"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Draco grinned lopsidedly, "I suppose."

They were standing in front of a very distorted statue of a lion and paper mache snake sitting on a float, looking quite hideous.

"You have no artistic ability what-so-ever."

"You were the one who told me to give the lion a mane. It's not my fault it ended up looking like that."

Harry stared at the lion for a second, before wincing and looking away. The mane was really just a hole bunch of string sticking out at odd angles.

"Well you couldn't have made the lion without the mane!"

"Right."

"What about you? It's your fault the serpent ended up looking like _that_."

It was true... Draco had suggested that the serpent have odd markings across his lengthy body. However, it ended up looking like he had a bad case of the chicken pox.

"I didn't tell you to make them _red_, Potter. In fact, why choose red in the first place? Old Gryffindor Pride?"

Harry flushed red himself, before glaring at the float.

"No. But I thought it would match the lion..."

Draco rolled his eyes. The lion was more like a huge blob of paper mache painted with a glob of red paint.

"Do you think people will be able to tell this is a lion, anyway?"

Harry grinned slightly. "Sure, especially since it has such a _nice_ mane."

"Shut it, Potter."

There was a small pause of silence as both boys stared at their piece of work.

"You know, I think our float will be the best one."

"You're joking. Potter, are you blind?" Staring at Harry's large glasses Draco quietly snickered. Harry however, glared.

"But I mean, I know a lot of the other kids in Gryffindor have just gotten started today as well, and well, ours isn't too bad."

"You did not just say that. Our lion looks like a constipated crookshanks and the snake looks like a flobberworm."

"Well, Seamus and Dean have just started on theirs-"

"Dean's an artist, you idiot."

"Oh, that's right. Well there's always Ron-"

"Granger has probably been working on their float for the past month."

"True."

"What about that moron, Longbottom?"

"Hey! Don't go calling my friends-"

"You have more important things to do than defend the tub of lard, Harry."

"Oh, like what?" Harry challenged, his face glowering at Draco's.

"Like turning your flobberworm into a snake."

Harry's eyes went back to the float and he tried to hide his cringe. "I think it's fine."

"Well, at least we know Longbottom's float will be worse?"

Harry grunted in reply.

x.x.x.x

"Hermione! Ron!"

"Potter, I do not want to associate with your mudblood- Oh hello, Granger."

"Don't go calling Hermione-"

"Oh shut it Weasley, shouldn't you be attending to your float?" Draco said, looking up to see a sight that made him howl with laughter.

The float was very glittery, and shone very brightly against the mid summer sky. It was very spectacular in all ways, except for the fact it was based around a library, with encouraging phrases glowing like neon lights all around it.

"It's not that funny, Malfoy." Harry said, trying to keep his face straight.

Ron blushed, "Then is that yours?"

The laughing abruptly stopped.

"No."

"Malfoy our names are right at the front..."

"Who put them there! Potter, you imbecile!"

"It wasn't me." Harry said innocently, noticing all floats had their creator's names in big, large fonts sitting in front of the statues or glitter.

"My name should never have to be put on something that hideous."

"Right. Anyway, you do realize we have to get on the float."

There was a slight pause before Draco pulled himself onto the float. It was then the most amazing float passed them. Draco cursed the fact that he was so near the deformed lion.

"Hello Finnigan, Thomas."

"Malfoy." They acknowledged.

"Your float's, er, very creative." Seamus said hesitantly.

Draco stared at the Lion and Snake. It was probably the least unique, least original, least creative thing in the world. "I know, we worked very hard."

"I can...er... tell."

"Yes, well, better get going." _If this thing even moves, that is_.

"Right, we should too." Dean said cheerfully, slowly steering the horse carriage-like float away from them. Theres seemed to glitter as well.

"Malfoy, lets get this thing to the front so it's over as soon as possible!"

"Er, Potter. We have a problem."

"What now?"

"We're stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Stuck. Can't move. In the same spot."

"How?"

"I don't know, do I look like a bloody mechanic."

"Not at all."

There was a pause before Draco felt his stomach drop to his feet. Neville Longbottom came gliding across the road with a float that could have rivalled Dean's.

"Er, Neville, who was your partner again?" Asked Harry nervously, sending worried glances towards Draco.

Neville slumped his shoulders a little. "It's just me, Harry. Nice-erm-float by the way." And he started moving once again, only to be stopped by Harry's frantic yelling.

"Hey! Neville! Wait... How did you get your float to look so good?"

Neville stared at Harry and Draco dumbfounded for a moment before laughing.

"Magic, of course."

x.x.x.x

**A/N: **Very random, I know. But it wrote itself, I'll probably wake up tomorrow morning and gape at the fact that I wrote something so pointless... It hardly even makes sense. Oh well, Critism greatly appreciated, reviews appreciated even more!

_Shadow_


End file.
